


In Between Days

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: Sometimes He Tian just wants to get ~even~ closer to Mo Guan Shan. Or... always?High school AU with some smut.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	1. The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes life is unfair without a person you love.  
> Sometimes life is good with the person you love.  
> Sometimes life is boring but there's a person you love.  
> 

_Man, high school is so boring.  
Day after day there is absolutely nothing to do. All the lessons're too easy, teachers're too stupid. In between and after classes all the guys prefer now to spend their time with some girlfriends rather than play basketball. I don't know what I'm doing here anymore..._

He Tian was sitting on a window sill, lost in thoughts, staring at the schoolyard.  
Some cheerful first years run by but, as soon as they saw He Tian, they slowed down and started to murmur.  
He was a legend in the school - moody and cool since his own first year. As time passed he became practically a school idol.  
There were a lot of rumours about him and the one was true. In which probably no one believes anyway.  
He Tian stared at young boys who were afraid to even look straight at him.

_Hate these guys, he thought. Hate them and their stupid angst._

He really did. He went through middle and half of high school and there were only a few people who were not afraid to speak to him openly. He called them 'friends'.  
He looked out of the window again and searched with eyes for someone outside.  
Tian was dying from boredom. It was a week when nothing happened, neither good nor bad. Just a week full of apathy and exhaustion.

He felt eyes on him. Not the one he wished.

"Um, He Tian..."

He examined the source of a non-confident voice. Yeah. Some younger girl stood near, her hands were a little trembling.

"Yes?" He tried not to sound too arrogant. She was barely breathing.  
"Maybe you could meet me after class in a yard?"

_How cute. How fucking cute._

She was cute actually. Maybe even popular in her class. She looked pure but had guts to approach He Tian and ask him out.

"Sure." Tian cracked a smile. _At least something interesting today._

Gathered whispering crowd started to disperse before the class. He Tian searched for certain one person but in vain. He couldn't have been found if he didn't want to.

_Fucker._

He met a girl after class.  
That was a simple love confession. She didn't even expect much, after all it was He Tian, the school idol.  
A lot of older girls hid their failures behind something like an agreement that none of them would ever date He Tian. Of course he heard it and considered it hilarious.  
This girl was really courageous. He might even have taken her confession seriously if it wasn't about...  
He Tian sighed.

"Actually I am already seeing someone."

_Lie._

"Is it someone you..."  
"Yeah, it is a person I like very much."

_That's truth at least._

Girl hesitated for a few seconds. _Awkward._ He Tian never knew what to say after his refusals. She started to shiver. _Shit, have to say something._  
Tian looked away and his gaze catched a bit of bright red hair lurking behind the wall nearby.  
_Yeah. It always works out._ Tian put a hand on the girl's head.

"Don't be sad. You are a good girl."

And just left her behind. He wouldn't even remember her name by evening.  
School life? It was too tedious for him.  
But the rest of this day passed in anticipation. He Tian knew exactly what would come next. He played along with classmates. Flirt, jokes, sex chatters.  
Small talk with Zhan Zheng Xi. He still didn't know how to act around this boy but considered him a close friend.  
By the end of the day He Tian was unreasonably impatient.

_Shit._

When he left the school building, Mo Guan Shan was already waiting for him though.

"Loser", smiled Tian and showed a middle finger.  
"Chicken dick", answered Mo with his own middle finger.  
"To my place", brunet walk by Redhead and headed home.

***

Homework was boring too.  
He Tian finished writing an essay and was peering at Mo Guan Shan. Mo looked annoyed as he tried to copy Tian's math work. From time to time he looked down at his phone reading dunk memes.  
Mo hated school and preferred to spend time after classes playing and talking with Tian but today he was silent and gloomy.

_Stupid. He might be at least focused on studies._

Basically it was He Tian's fault and he knew it. _He still has so little confidence and I've made him jealous._  
Mo occasionally cast glances at Tian which in some way made him feel wanted.

_Shit._

They did ... a lot already.  
But He Tian never crossed ~that~ line.  
Funny, if all the guys from the school would ever hear the truth about He Tian, the last school virgin, what would they think?  
_It sucks._  
But he couldn't just beg Mo for sex.  
Tian spoke a lot with Jian Yi about that. _We have the same problem_ , blond said.  
Is it, really?  
_Are you going to say to a person you like that the process that has to make you feel good would bring you pain?_  
Tian read a fair amount of articles about it.  
He never asked but was sure Mo read about it too.

_Damn._

Horny thoughts made He Tian unfocused too.  
He opened book just to distract himself from Mo, but all he could read was Mo's name.  
_'Mo Guan Shan.'_  
_'Mo Guan Shan.'_  
It was crazy how that bastard without doing anything made him so excited.

_Fucker._

He was completely defeated by Little Mo.  
Somehow He Tian managed to find an interesting textbook paragraph. Boy grabbed his hair and went deep into reading.  
Tian didn't even notice an intense gaze. Only a hand that reached for his head.

"Your hair is a … " Guan Shan held out his hand intending to fix dark hair.

Tian got scared of the sudden move towards him. But didn't show it.  
_That is too much._ He Tian catched Mo’s hand. Redhead’s face expressed irritability.

"What did you expect, Little Mo? That I would let you fix my hair like a fucking girl."

Guan Shan opened his mouth to protest. But then started talking in a threatening voice.

"Let me go... " 

He Tian held Mo’s hand tightly, almost breaking it. Mo scowled. 

"It hurts."  
"What should I do?" He Tian smiled and looked into Guan Shan's eyes. Mo got nervous.

Tian slightly kissed the boy's fingertips, one by one. He felt how tense Mo’s hand became. Then Tian tenderly licked it.

"The fuck are you doing, stop it!" Screamed Redhead.

 _Yeah, the reaction._ Tian felt warmness in his low belly. Without taking his eyes off Mo, he gently put one finger in his mouth and sucked it gently. Then another.  
Mo Guan Shan was all red. His breath became heavier so he probably had his own ~reaction~.

"Stop it", shouted the boy.  
"Do you feel something, Little Mo?" Teased him He Tian.  
"You... you... are interrupting my study!"  
"Oh really..."

Tian let him go. Mo, unquiet and boiled up, fell onto the floor behind the study table.  
He Tian hated that. All the times Mo put the brakes on all their sex actions. All the times Mo acted like a shy little boy. Uncomfortable pause was interrupted by a hoarse voice.

"You dickhead..."

He Tian looked at Guan Shan's face. No, it wasn’t some kind of girlish or shy boy. He met a stare of a man who looked at something he really wanted.  
_Mo, I won't lose to you._

"Sit still, Momo~"

He Tian crawled close to Mo, put a hand on the boy's cheek and pressed his lips to Guan Shan’s.  
Tian was kissing him hard and Mo answered with the same tense. Mo always kissed him like he can't even live without Tian. Brunet felt dizziness but couldn't let Mo go. That was too sweet... so sweet... so good.

_More, more, more..._

Guan Shan put a hand on Tian's chest and pushed him away.

"Let go..." Redhead couldn't breathe anymore.  
"Oh, now it's only your fault, Little Shan~"

Mo was so used to blame Tian for every physical contact that he was doing it every time without even thinking.  
Tian looked at Guan Shan wet lips, leaned closer and lewdy licked them.  
Mo looked like a red balloon.

"It's all your fault..." Repeated He Tian feeling as his heart was trying to break out his chest.

_Damn, we won't finish damn homework at this rate._

He Tian started to kiss Mo a little lighter while sliding his hand down to the pants

"Stop.. you.." Panicked Mo.

He Tian ignored unnecessary words and leaned even closer simultaneously moving hand further down into Mo's clothes.  
He felt Mo’s half hard dick. It instantly began to throb and harden in Tian’s hand

"Stop! Stop!" Mo looked furious.

Suddenly, He Tian actually stopped his hand and looked at Guan Shan's face. He wondered what Redhead would do now. Mo avoided Tian’s gaze and bit his lips.

"Go on... " Finally he said.

 _Yeah, that's better..._ He Tian waited a little. Mo lost his nerve.

"Fuck! Go on, asshole..."  
"You don't have to beg me twice, Momo~"

He Tian wrapped his hand around Mo's dick and began to move slowly. He listened to the hot breathing of the other guy and gradually quickened his pace.  
_So hot..._ Tian was barely controlling himself.  
Guan Shan found Tian's lips and put his tongue in brunet's mouth. Now it became too hot to ever breathe.  
He Tian pulled away from Mo's lips and put his head on Guan Shan's shoulder. He breathed in a familiar and inviting smell of his beloved one. Some crazy mix of food, school, sweat and desire.

"Come, Momo~"

Mo started to moan what almost made He Tian get hard himself. He moved his hand faster and faster until he felt warm liquid on it.  


_Did ya feel good?_

Mo would owe him.  
Heavy breathing changed to the sounds of embarrassment. But a little eternity had passed before Mo came to his senses. 

"Fuck... He Tian", catching his breath, Mo responded. "What was that..."  
"I'm helping you to focus on homework~"  
"The fuck? Seriously..." Mo should have gone mad at the joke, but he just laughed it off. "Hahaha, seriously..."

He Tian lay down on the floor near Guan Shan. He could only think about Mo's body.

"Let's just order food and play guitar all evening, Little Mo?"

Mo was silent.

"Stay the night?" Tian continued while staring at the ceiling.

Mo chucked.

"So scared that you didn't get anything?"  
"Eh?" Tian looked at the foxy boy. "No, Momo~ I was bored today... just want to have fun~"

That was true but Mo snorted and disappeared in a bathroom.

"Fucking asshole", heard him Tian from behind half closed door.

Tian closed eyes.  
_To think about it... We could be doing it all the time. Before school, in school, after school..._  
He started even daydreaming about doing it in the school actually.  
Tian dozed off for a few minutes. When he woke up he heard a sound of pen and paper in a quiet room.  
He Tian opened his eyes and saw Mo furiously writing in his notebook.

"What are you doing", brunet got up and peered over Mo's shoulder.  
"Hey! Don't lean too close", brushed off Guan Shan.

Tian silently watched.

"I'm fucking trying to finish homework."  
"Oh..."

_Oh, so cute._

"Mo, it's fine~ We have the whole night ahead..." Tian smiled with a devilish look.  
"It's not because of this, you idiot." Mo was blushing.

Tian looked away, still barely able to control myself.

_No, seriously._

"Yeah, Little Shan Shan~"

He Tian leaned against Mo and kissed his red hair.

"What a fuck, He Tian, I'm not a middle school girl, you fucker."  
"I’m sorry I couldn't just help it."

He Tian took his book.  
Looking at how frantically Mo was copying homework he felt like finishing study too. Just to feel him sooner.  
He was too thirsty for this boy.

_Babe..._

Tian found his interesting paragraph in the book. In front of Tian on the other side of the table was sitting Guan Shan trying his best to spend an evening and night with him.  
_Yeah, I guess sometimes school can be fun too. At least when Mo is around._


	2. The Night

He Tian watched as Mo Guan Shan’s fingers slid down the guitar neck. He couldn't take his eyes off Redhead that was touching strings tasting the sound of musical instrument.

"How is it so untune, damn", murmured Mo to himself.

Guitar was untuned indeed because He Tian was practicing lately too hard. He was trying to be better than Guan Shan in playing guitar just to retain a sensei status.  
Mo performed some actions with machine heads and tried the sound. Then he looked up and met Tian's gaze. He blushed a little as was about to make an important announcement.

"I... actually started to write something", said Mo slightly uncertainly. "Do you wanna listen to?"  
"Uh huh... " Tian was all ears.

Guan Shan started to play the beautiful melancholic melody.  
And then he started to sing.  
That was the biggest of He Tian's pleasures. Mo had a beautiful voice but sang only to Tian. By now not ever Jian Yi or Zhan Zheng Xi ever heard his singing voice.  
He Tian began to consider it as something very intimate.  
The song sounded like a love song.

_Love._

The song, melody and Mo’s lyrics made He Tian sink in his memories.

_Love…_

There was no confession at all. Out loud at least  
All He Tian and Mo Guan Shan had was a jacket.  
Once Tian came to Mo’s place and saw a jacket. His own jacket. That’s all they had.  
And the fact that Guan Shan never actually said something neither about that damn piece of clothes nor about a note that brunet hid inside.  
It was a joke note just to tease Mo a bit but Redhead didn't scream or complain. As if he took it as a love confession.  
He Tian, who didn't hear any of Mo’s screams or complaints, took Mo's silence as a 'yes' answer.  
Since then they never explored what was the status of their relationship.  
Neither He Tian ever questioned his sexuality. All he knew was that he wanted Guan Shan as hell.  
Physically.  
But He Tian never really said it to someone, even to Mo Guan Shan, for a quite long time.  
He came out accidentally to brother in the last year of middle school.

_Brother, you have a lot of experience. Could you tell me about anal sex. Does it really hurt?_

Tian didn’t get an answer from He Cheng that day but got a couple of boxes full of condoms the next day.  
His feelings for Momo Tian never doubted either. Since there was something - it was okay.  
But Mo Guan Shan was a different kind of person.  
Tian couldn't know if Mo ever was sure in their bond.

_Love…….._

This song sounded too sad to be a happy love song.

_What if?.. What if our relationship is doomed actually?_

Mo finished playing and looked inquiringly at Tian. But He Tian just stood up silently and headed towards the balcony lighting the cigarette on the go.  
He went outside trying to ignore confused Guan Shan. _Probably Mo will think I hated the song..._  
To tell the truth, Mo's song was too good. Whatever it had to say it worked out.

"Aaaaa..." Tian groaned.

Something was squeezing his insides. It would be easier just to kiss without understanding why they wanted to do it.  
Door slammed and He Tian heard steps.

"Hey", quietly said Guan Shan. He didn't look mad.  
"Hey... " Answered Tian but after that remained silent.

Mo's hands were shaking a little.

"Was it true?"  
"What?" Tian didn't understand.  
"The words you said to the girl back then."

_Fuck._

He Tian swallowed nervously. How in the world Mo Guan Shan is the one who asked THAT question.  
Tian felt suddenly too hot. If he got it right... so the song was...  
Tian didn't really want to answer.

"I'm going to the bathroom first," Mo turned towards the room with a dejected face.

All of a sudden He Tian grabbed his arm.

"Yes", he said. "I meant it."

Mo blushed like it was not the answer he expected. Whatever was in his head it seemed too overwhelming for Little Mo.  
He pulled Tian's body and pressed his lips to brunet's.  
After an awkward kiss Tian freed himself just to see Redhead's shy face.

"Fuck, Mo..."

He Tian was scared of these moments more than of all the times when Mo pushed him away. Losing control was too discomforting.  
Time to return the initiative. _Time to tease you, Little Guan._

"Wow Momo, when did you become that bold", Tian presented his most devilish smile as his fingers clenched on red hair. "Maybe... suck me?"

Mo went red then furious.

"You're fucking mood ruiner! Shit..! Fuck!"

Mo was trying to remember all the curse words he ever heard.

"Idiot!" Running out of vocabulary he rushed into the room.

Tian followed him.

"Come on, Little Mo~" Tian grabbed Mo's t-shirt and hugged him from behind. "Don't you remember as I..".

Mo shook off He Tian and glanced at him.

"If you want something like that then go to the bathroom first, dickhead."

Tian stood in amaze. He expected Redhead to run away, to rudely refuse him or to laugh it off at least. Not that.

"Wow... What a twist", Tian looked as Mo tried to hide his red cheeks. "Such a development~"

Mo became irritated at these comments. Before he even managed to open his mouth and stop his impulse, Tian headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be fast, Momo, don't run away."

He Tian disappeared behind the door. He rinsed up quickly and all refreshed looked in the mirror.  
It was a time to understand what's going on.

_Ok, so Momo decided to ask ~the question~. Then he managed to make me confess. He passionately kissed me after that. And maybe... probably... He’s about to suck me._

"Shit", Tian's voice was trembling. "That was not bad…Not bad at all..."

When He Tian came back Mo was finishing cleaning the bed off unnecessary things.  
Tian's heart skipped a bit, he blushed and tried to calm himself down.  
It was like they were…

"Hey, Momo, do you have the same feeling?" He approached Guan Shan in only a towel and touched him. "Like we are lovers~"

Mo didn't turn around but blushed in ears. Tian snuggled Mo.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself, okay? You're wet and naked, idiot", snapped Redhead.

He brushed off Tian's nonsense and went towards the bathroom. Before he closed the door he turned around.

"I dunno what are you talking about but I assumed we became lovers since the day I allowed you to put your fucking tongue in my mouth."

_Wha?......_

He Tian's eyes were wide open. He ran to the closed door.

"Mo, what are you saying? Mo!"

Sudden sound of water drowned out his voice.

_As soon as he came out I will fuck him to death._

It took about an hour for Mo to come out. At first He Tian tried to understand the meaning of Redhead's unexpected confession. Then he was daydreaming of Mo's body and thinking of how far they could go that night.  
But after an hour of waiting Tian felt dispirited.  
Door opened.

"Fucking seriously, Mo Guan Shan." He Tian said without looking at Mo with a depressed voice. "I'm not in a mood anymore, so you can go home."

Tian looked like a funeral. Funeral for his lust.  
Mo didn't answer. Tian was still avoiding to look at Mo but decided to have mercy on him.

"Did you get scared?" He Tian was sure Mo did.

But Mo didn't answer that question too.  
Brunet looked up, Mo Guan Shan stood in front of him in only underwear, his face was really cherry red. He bent over sitting Tian and kissed him slightly.  
Tian was shocked. That was the second time today.

_What a day to be alive..._

But sudden realization hit him hard. _Could it be?_  
Mo kissed Tian harder like he was trying to attract attention.

"Tian…" Mo uttered his name just to make sure He Tian was alive. Then he put his hand on brunet's crotch.

_Ow._

Tian came to senses.  
It was too hard for him in any meaning. Mo was initiating their intimacy. It felt that weird that He Tian didn't know what to do. But he knew for sure - Guan Shan didn't get scared. It was quite the opposite.

_He‘s ready._

Tian wanted to say something but couldn't.  
Guan Shan took off Tian’s underpants and took a half-hard dick in his hand, slowly starting to move. He checked on Tian asking with eyes, _Is it fine?_  
Tian nodded, _It is._  
Mo leaned closer and touched He Tian's cock with lips like tasted his own courage.  
But after a moment he’s already put Tian's dick in mouth and began to suck it intensely but still tenderly.  
Tian closed his eyes in delight and pleasure.

"Fuck, Mo~"

Guan Shan tried to do it twice before. It was... very clumsy. But He Tian was craze about it. Mo allowed him a lot without reaching the last stage. It was maddening for Tian, he even started to see wet dreams about fucking Little Mo.  
He was really close to innitiate sex without Mo's full permission.  
But even in his most lunacy moments he came back to senses and was a little ashamed of those thoughts. But now… now it was something completely new.  
Mo was good.  
Tian was interested in how Mo became that good. He couldn't practice. He Tian was sure Guan Shan would never think about taking another man’s dick in his mouth.  
Then he got it. Mo was copying He Tian. All the times he tried his best to satisfy Mo, paid him a ten times with this moment. _So all the time you were thinking about it too, babe…_  
Mo started to move even faster, Tian moaned when the sound of their lust spread around the room.  
He grabbed Mo’s still wet red hair and pressed on his head a little harder. _Mo will be mad..._ But He Tian couldn't hold himself.

"Damn..."

No, it was not the time to come.

"Mo, wait..." Begged He Tian.

As Guan Shan stopped, Tian took out his dick and threw Mo down on the bed.  
Brunet started to move his hand around the hard cock. Mo with lustful eyes pulled off his underpants. His dick was hard as rock too. The sight of it was mesmerized for Tian. He stroked his cock a little over naked Mo's body and came into hand.  
He Tian's thoughts were confused and he moved instinctively. He reached his right hand for Mo's hole.

"Wait! Wait!" Mo screamed.

This was expected. Mo never allowed it before. Tian was wondering if Guan Shan had some alarm around his ass.

"I can't.. I…" Mo looked troubled.  
"Mo Guan Shan..."

Tian wasn’t angry or disappointed. He leaned closer and put his left hand on the boy's face. Mo calmed a little.

"I’m scared", he said honestly. "You... you will..."

Tian understood that Mo was not scared of sex but of what it actually meant to them.

"Little Mo, who am I to you?"

Mo looked in surprise. But Tian was holding a pause without words, just watching Mo kindly.

"A friend..."

Tian nodded.

"A.. lover.."

Tian smiled.

"Someone who likes me very much?"  
"That's it, Mo," He Tian kissed his lips. "I will never abandon you. Trust me."

Mo laid on a bed and closed his eyes. He moaned really loud when Tian put a finger in him and clenched his teeth. Tian looked at his tense face.

"Tell me if it hurts."  
"It already hurts, you idiot", Mo blushed harder than he ever did.

_Weakling..._

"I won't stop", He Tian was dead serious.  
"I won't be asking you to stop", Mo was too.

_No, a good boy..._

Tian reached out and took a condom from under the pillow. Mo rolled eyes but couldn't make any irritated comments about it.  
Tian wanted to ask if Mo's really ready for sex but couldn't make it too.  
He shoved his dick inside Guan Shan without any warning.

"Fuck!!" Moaned both.

He Tian didn’t know how to move properly. He tried to move slowly but lost control in a few minutes.  
His moves were intense and rough, he was clenching fingers into Mo's hips. Suddenly Tian thought that ignored all the foreplay and went straight to the end. That moment he finally realized that he was fucking Momo for real and almost lost it.  
Mo endured a little Tian's pace but then started to rebel.

"Fucking slower..."  
"No."

Yeah, Tian lost it.  
That feeling was just too much for him.

"It's too much..."

_Unbelievable..._

Tian didn't understand anymore if he was saying things aloud or in his mind.  
The room was full of dirty and wet sounds and moans of two people. Mo got wild too.

"Deeper, fuck", even Mo's voice was inflamed.

Tian turned Guan Shan around and went deeper inside while reaching out and starting touching Mo's dick.

"Deeper!"

Mo didn't lie. He didn't ask to stop. Instead Redhead almost screamed when he was coming. Feeling of Mo's sperm on his hand made He Tian come too.  
He pressed Guan Shan's sweaty body to his without taking out his cock. Tian kissed Mo's back, Mo's neck, Mo's face.  
_You are mine. Forever and always._

***

In bright morning sun rays, He Tian poured himself a cup of black coffee. Then he peered at Mo Guan Shan sitting by the kitchen table with a mournful face.

_Moody bastard, at least he could look happy._

He Tian himself couldn't wait to brag to Jian Yi about the fact he's not virgin anymore so he shone with his best smiles. He caught Mo's gaze and gave him one which made Guan Shan blushed away.  
Mo hid his face in a phone.

_Come on, say something..._

Tian took a cup and sat really close. _Maybe I was too rough, Momo, but hey.. Aren’t you a man, babe._  
Mo was actually screaming half of a night at He Tian for all the pain. But this morning brunet was reading Mo like a book.  
Embarrassed to death Guan Shan sat there hoping that in the morning He Tian wouldn't say anything about last night.

_Maybe I should be gentler now? Maybe I should stop bullying Momo, he’s my boy after all..._

"Little Mo, so how did you like sex?"

Guan Shan choked with his drink.

_Stop bullying? As if!_


End file.
